Pitbull with Pearls tames The Casanova
by scifen
Summary: Short fic of the teams initial reaction to Dom/Letty as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Short fic of the team's initial reaction to Dom/Letty as a couple._

_Author's Note: Like it? Don't like it? Let me know._

**Pit-bull with pearls tames the Casanova.**

----------

Jesse lit up another cigarette while he clicked and typed away on his computer. It was a ritual to smoke while he was designing a car and all its possible parts and trinkets. If a cigarette wasn't in his mouth then the schematics for any race car would never get done – in a weird way it helped him to not become overly anxious about the project at hand. Aside from being around car engines and giving strict instructions on how to build one, his computer was his sanctuary – and like any other day this is where he started.

Today though, was particularly frustrating for Jesse. The car he was designing came with specifics from someone else. A few days ago some cocky rich kid came into the garage with a simple Honda civic, equipped with a detailed list of what he wanted done. If he had not mentioned that he'd pay cash to cover all the parts and wrench time he would have been beat down for his swaggering attitude. Jesse inhaled deeply as he added second rate car parts. He wondered where this tool got his information from. His brain and fingers were itching to add precision tires and immaculate engine parts from Japan, but this wasn't one of the team's projects so he reluctantly complied – cringing and shaking his head in the process. He felt as though he was going against the unwritten rules of building a dexterous race car.

Jesse rubbed his forehead and started on a new pack of cigarettes. "Ugh, fucking tool," he exasperated out.

"Damn Jess, what's taking so long with richie rich's car? We'd like to get started on it today," Leon asked, barging into Jesse's work space.

"Have you seen this shitty list of car parts?" Jesse asked incredulously.

Leon smirked, "I know bro, but we're getting paid and knowing his dumb ass he'll probably show up at the races and we'll smoke him for all he's worth."

Jesse lit another cigarette. "Man we better pray that the car gods don't strike us down for putting this piece of shit together."

Leon chuckled. "Nah, I think we'll be good. They'll go after richie rich." He patted Jesse's back and left the office.

Jesse watched as Leon left his small work space, but something had his eyes do a double take. It took a lot to pry his attention away from cars but this certainly did.

It was Dom and Letty – he was standing in very close proximity of her, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face and positioning it behind her ear. _What the fuck_, Jesse thought. He was flabbergasted that Dom was still alive; Letty never let a guy get up in her personal space like that, or of all things, let someone romantically brush hair out of her face. If he didn't know any better he'd say they were acting lovey-dovey with each other. He wondered when this relationship started to fester and how long this had been going on. Before he could sink deeper into his thoughts the snapping of fingers brought him afloat.

It was Dom, snapping his fingers rapidly in front of his face. "Yo, Jess! You blackout man?"

Jesse shook his head causing him to snap back into reality. "Huh? No. I was just…"

Dom furrowed his brow. "Just what?"

Anxiety was building up in Jesse. He wondered if Dom saw him watching his little moment with Letty. _Fuck Jesse think_, he said inside his mind. "I was just wondering if we can call this guy and convince him to get more supped of parts for his car. Look at this list Dom." He handed it over quickly.

Dom scanned it briefly, shaking his head in the process. "Another busta. Look Jesse usually I'd say yeah because it'd be more money for us, but this guy is a chump who thinks he knows it all. He won't listen because he_ thinks _he knows his stuff about cars. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get this nightmare over with."

He handed the list back to Jesse and left to go work on another car.

Jesse took Dom's advice and finished up quickly. Now that he was done he had to take it over to Mia so she could bill the customer for all the parts and labor work.

As he walked across the garage to Mia's office his eyes trailed off and locked on Dom and Letty yet again. This time Dom had one of his hands placed on Letty's hips, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle. Jesse was stunned; Letty was not the type to giggle. His eyes stayed glued to their every movement until Dom started to walk away. But Letty grabbed his white tank top – causing Jesse's eyes to latch onto them again – she balled it into a first and forcefully pressed Dom's body against hers. Their mouths slowly began gravitating towards each other. Jesse thought they were going to kiss but Letty just whispered something to him, nuzzled her nose against his and let him go. It was official now – Jesse was completely convinced that Dom and Letty were together.

"Here Mia. Richie rich's details." He handed the papers to Mia and sat back on the greasy couch rubbing his head.

Mia smiled cheerfully. "Thanks Jess."

Jesse began to drown in his thoughts. _Dom and Letty_, he thought. Now that he thought about it, it was not that odd a pairing or even a surprising one. Who better to tame and keep in line a casanova like Dom than Letty. And by the looks Dom was giving Letty he was sure it was love – Dom never gave those types of looks to the skanks at races or any other girl for that matter.

Jesse chuckled, thinking why had he been so shocked – they were perfect together.

"What's so funny?" Mia asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about something."

"Okay," Mia stated and turned back to her work.

Jesse then wondered who else knew. Was he the last to notice this behavior between Dom and Letty?

"Hey Mia, I gotta a question," he paused and waited for her to swivel around in her chair, "about Dom and Letty."

A sweet grin lifted Mia's cheeks. "Yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just for the record I am not an expert of brake pads. Okay hope you enjoy. Like it? Don't like it ? Let me know._

* * *

Leon had just returned from lunch and quickly jogged into the DT office. He voraciously began rummaging through packages from today's mail. He skipped over the large ones because what he ordered was rather small.

"Hey!" Mia yelled, causing Leon to flinch and knock over a few boxes. "What the hell Leon? Look at this mess you've made. Your ass is so cleaning this up."

"Yeah yeah, I will, after I find my package. It was supposed to come today." Leon began to sift through boxes anxiously.

Mia slammed a medium-sized box on the computer desk. "You mean this one?"

"Yes! God, I've been waiting weeks for this to come. And don't slam it or you'll break it."

Leon went to reach for the package but Mia quickly took it back. "Nah uh. Not until you clean up this mess."

"Ahh come on Mia. I will. After I install that."

Mia looked the box curiously. "What is it anyway?"

Leon made a swipe for the box again but Mia was quick and pulled it away. "A new and improved police scanner that I would like to install _right now_."

Mia smirked. "Well then I guess you better start cleaning up this mess _right now_."

Leon sighed, _Damn Torettos_. "Fine!"

He sloppily began straightening up the boxes he knocked over and a few papers that went flying to ground when Mia scared him. When he finished he snatched the box from Mia and made his way out of the office. He turned his head as he was exiting and gave Mia a playful glare, "Your welcome!"

Mia simply giggled.

It took Leon and the team three days to finish up the rich kid's egregious car and today's business was rather slow – giving each of them time to work on their own cars. Of course Leon opted to take the time to upgrade his gadgets that kept them in the clear from the police on race nights.

Once he gathered all the necessary tools he made his way to his yellow skyline and began uninstalling his out of date police scanner. He unscrewed and unplugged all the necessary screws and plugs and tossed the old police scanner to the passenger seat. He gently grabbed his new scanner his hands and whistled at how beautiful it looked. He was eager to try it out at tonight's races. Before he could even guide the new gadget to its proper place Dom called him.

"Leon! Come over here and help me with this."

Leon looked down at his scanner and shook his head. He felt like everyone knew how bad he wanted to install this sucker and they were doing everything in their powers to stop him.

"Yeah dawg. I'm coming." He gently placed the scanner down and reluctantly exited his skyline. "What's up?"

"Some stupid female had her car towed here. Apparently she thought brakes last forever – so not only are we putting new brake pads but new rotors too," Dom explained.

Leon's expression turned to a disgusted one. "Great."

"I know. Let's get this over with so we can get back to our own cars."

Dom gathered up all tools they needed while Leon jacked up the car and went to retrieve some rotors for the car. When he returned Dom already had the front set off. _Yes_, he said in his mind. He wanted to hurry and get this over with so he could get back to his own car. Judging by the speed Dom was working at he wanted to get back to his Mazda too.

Leon set the new rotors down next to Dom and began taking off the back ones. When he finished taking off the brakes and rotors he heard Dom sigh in frustration.

Leon got up and approached Dom. "What's wrong?"

"Well some new brake pads would be nice."

"Ah shit. My bad dawg. I'll go get them."

"No need," Letty interjected with boxes full of brake pads.

Dom rolled out from underneath the car – licking his lips and hungrily eyeing Letty up and down.

Leon furrowed his brow in confusion. He wasn't sure if what he saw was real. Before he could analyze the situation further Dom spoke.

"Why thank you Letty." Dom said with an ever-so-slightly smile.

Leon examined this. He wondered why on earth Dom was being so formal.

"Your welcome Toretto." Letty replied equally formally and Leon took notice. _What the fuck is going on here_, he thought. They never spoke to each other like that. He briefly thought they were drunk or high, but then it hit him. He smirked, _sneaky bastids_. Leon shook his head as they began commiserating, wondering how this got under his nose. He was the one who noticed all the details about everything and everyone.

"What's so fucking funny?" Letty asked.

Leon didn't even know he began laughing. "I was laughing because you brought the wrong brake pads. We need don't need ceramic ones." He wasn't sure if they were ready for the team to know of their secret relationship so he opted not to bring it up in front of everyone at the garage.

"Yes you do. Ceramic are better in this situation. They're going to last this dumb broad longer than performance one's will. These will reduce brake dust and knowing this idiot chick, she'll wear these suckers down too and when she does the ceramic pads won't damage the rotors as much."

Leon went silent. He knew that, but it was all he could think of to say so that he wouldn't blurt out what he was really thinking.

Dom was now sitting in an upright position with his arms resting on his knees – looking love struck at Letty.

With Leon's silence Letty felt as though she won this small battle and walked away. Dom's eyes stayed glued to her and her ass. He shook his head and turned to Leon. "Man, why can't more girls be like Letty." He didn't wait for Leon to answer and rolled back under the car with the ceramic brake pads.

Leon grinned as he grabbed a set of brakes. As he rolled underneath the back end of the car he couldn't stop himself from smirking. He was amused that Letty tamed this wild animal that constantly preyed on women. For the past few weeks he wondered why Dom was not his usual man whore self and today he found out exactly why. With Letty as your girlfriend it was wise not to betray her – the ramifications of that would be beyond deadly. Leon would miss their bets of who could score with a certain racer chaser or the tallying of points with hit it and quit it girls. His good friend was a one-woman-man now. _Ah oh well, good for him_, he concluded. Leon has always been the type to just go with the flow of things and that's just what he was doing with this particular situation.

He made a small mental note to himself, that when they did announce their relationship to the team he would have a talk with him about treating Letty with the proper respect. Even though she could hold her own, he still felt big brother duties were required.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia was tired and exhausted and it was only noon. The day after race nights were always busy at DT Automotive. The team set this up perfectly – the day before each race they would all add something new to their cars and since the team never lost all the onlookers and wannabe racers wanted every car accessory the winner did – it was an excellent way to get customers at the garage. This added an enormous amount of revenue for the team so nobody complained aloud.

So Mia's morning began early with a line full of the underground race industry wanting to certain car parts, decals, and tires. Her work didn't involve lifting a wrench or crow bar, her job involved paperwork, hours at the computer and sometimes a bill collector – which meant just calling her brother. Today it was out of control because not only Dom raced last night, but Letty and Vince too, so that meant more people wanting more of their stuff.

It wasn't until late afternoon that the bombardment of underground racers finally dispersed. Mia wasted no time in devouring a salad and going into the office to lounge on the couch and read her girly magazines. She was slightly surprised to find Dom in there on the computer online – something he rarely did. By the way his shoulders flinched and quickly exited his website he was surprised too.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" Mia asked curiously, plopping down on the worn out couch.

Dom cleared his throat. "Nothing, just checking some stuff out online."

_Bullshit,_ Mia thought. She knew her brother all too well. She remembered when she first caught her brother and Letty in this very room – making out hungrily. She was happy for them; she always knew they were destined to be together. Her reaction to them finally getting together was "_it's about time_." She found it quite silly that they were fighting the enormous passion between them. Mia was a total sap when it came to relationships, especially ones that involved the team.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mia asked.

Dom swiveled around to face Mia. "Damn why are you so nosey?"

"Because it's my job. Now what has you all jumpy? What don't you want me to see?" Mia asked approaching the computer. "Could it have something to do with Letty and her birthday coming up in a few days?"

Dom stopped his sister and motioned for her to sit down. "If I tell you, you better keep quiet. I know how you love to gossip and you can't keep a secret for shit."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell me already."

Dom spun to face the computer and restored the webpage he was on, causing Mia's eyes to widen.

"Oh my god Dom. She is going to love it!" Mia practically squealed out.

"Shhhh. Damn it. You're going to spoil it already."

Mia clasped her hands on her mouth and whispered sorry. Dom shook his head and closed the webpage and deleted the history.

"I'm gonna go pick it up right now. I'll be back in a few. If anyone asks – and you know who I mean – tell em' I went to pick up some parts from Harry's."

Mia nodded and gave Dom a cheesy smile. She thought Letty and his relationship was absolutely adorable – well as adorable as a modern day Bonnie and Clyde could get. She couldn't wait for Letty's birthday because that's when they decided they were going to tell the rest of the team that they were an official couple. She saw how well Jesse took it when she confessed the other day. She knew the rest of the team would be more than okay with it.

When Dom returned Mia was ecstatic that he asked her to hold Letty's present and hide it until the big day materialized – this brightened and lifted her day. Everyone noticed the high level of giddiness Mia had reached and thought she was on some good shit.

* * *

_A/N: Vince is coming up next. This one is going to take a bit, I want to make sure I get his reaction right lol._


	4. Chapter 4

Vince tapped the tips of his fingers on the counter top anxiously. He hated how packed this place was but it was definitely worth the wait – and he loved that it was open 24 hours.

"Number 56," yelled a fat burger employee.

"Bout time," Vince whispered under his breath. He scooped up the bag and walked quickly to his car. His stomach was telling him to instantly devour the juicy cheeseburgers and savory fries, but his mind was telling him to wait so he wouldn't dirty the interior of his car – but Vince, being Vince, never cared for cleanliness and complied with his stomach.

When he did reach DT automotive he was surprised that he didn't finish off both cheeseburgers. He exited his electric blue maxima and made his way to the back refrigerator for a corona – a drink that was a necessity with every meal. Mia and Leon were lounging on one of the many greasy couches that loitered throughout the garage.

"Aye Coyote, you bring me a cheeseburger too?" Leon asked.

"Yeah I did," Vince answered, taking a seat in-between Leon and Mia, "but I ate it on my over here."

Leon snorted. "Figures. I should change your nickname to pig."

Vince just smiled. "Hey Mia, you want a cheeseburger?"

"No thanks V. I'm good. Thanks anyway." Mia said with a genuine smile.

"Okay." Vince slowly un-wrapped his second cheeseburger and bit into very slowly in Leon's face. "Mmm that's fucking delicious," he said with a full mouth.

Leon shook his head and shoved Vince to the side almost causing Mia to fall off the other end of the couch.

"Hey watch it," Mia giggled out.

"Sorry Mia, I just meant to knock this smelly pig off the couch."

Just as Vince was about to turn his head and shove Leon back his body froze and mouth went agape. He attempted to say "what the fuck" but his words were nowhere near audible. The only thing that came from his mouth was a chunk of already chewed cheeseburger that fell onto Mia's leg.

"Oh my god Vince! That's fucking disgusting!" Mia yelled angrily. She shoved him with all the strength her tiny frame could muster – sending Vince and Leon both off the couch.

Leon was laughing hysterically. "Dawg, what the fuck was that about? That shit was hilariously gross."

Vince was steamed. "Fool, tell me why the fuck Dom just grabbed Letty's ass without getting punched in the fucking face? Has hell frozen over? What the hell is going on?"

His eyes had caught sight of Dom and Letty through one of the side windows of the garage being physically flirtatious. As kids Letty immediately nestled her way in Vince's heart – she was his baby sister. Vince shook his head in disappointment. He wondered what the hell Dom was doing. As far back as Vince could remember he and Dom posed as Letty's older brothers.

Mia shook her head as she wiped off Vince's food from her jeans. "They've practically been all over each other for the past month. Where have you been V?"

Vince looked at her disbelievingly. "You've known all this time?" He turned to Leon and his guilty face said it all.

Before he could dig into both of them for keeping things quiet Dom walked into the garage.

"Yo Dom what fuck is-" Vince was cut off by a swift nudge to his ribs. "What the fuck Leon," breathed out.

Dom narrowed his eyes in on Vince. "What fuck is what?" He asked in his deep baritone voice.

Vince was about to say exactly what was on his mind but the expression that Leon and Mia wore on their faces told him to go another route. "Man-I mean-uh-What the fuck is up with this shit-this," his eyes wandered around the room for an object, "with this car-it's-it's so light blue."

Dom looked at him quizzically. "Vince, when the hell did your brain cells start deteriorating?"

Vince just sighed and started to rub his forehead.

Leon erupted in laughter. "Dom, I don't think Vince's brain cells ever formed."

Vince didn't stick around to hear the remaining jokes or uncontrollable laughter – instead he grabbed the whole case of corona and headed outside. He slumped up against the concrete wall outside and guzzled down his beers as he watched cars drive by. He couldn't believe Letty chose to be with someone like Dom. Even though he and Dom were practically brothers, he knew neither of them deserved great women like Letty or his sister Mia – not with the way they acted. In Vince's mind he and Dom were man-whores by nature. He wondered where in the hell Letty's common sense went, he thought she was smarter than this.

After guzzling the whole twelve-pack down he made his way to the side of the garage to throw the bottles away. As fate would have it Letty was climbing out of Dom's Mazada buckling her belt and fixing her distorted tank top. This made Vince's blood boil. He strongly refrained from walking up to Dom and punching him in the face, thanks to the remembrance of Mia's facial expression earlier.

Vince angrily threw the bottles in the trash and ventured back to Mia and Leon.

He wasted no time in expressing his feeling. "Man I can't believe you assholes didn't tell me. So now Dom and Letty are sleeping together? How can you guys stand for this insects?"

Leon immediately started laughing.

Mia raised one eye brow. "You mean incest?"

Vince sighed. "Yes, _incest._ How can you guys stand that? Or allow it? You know how Dom is, what the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"V. They are not related. They were childhood friends – just like you and my brother – and now it's more than that. They love each other."

"What does Dom know about love?" Vince snorted.

"If you would pay attention to how he looks and has been treating Letty then you'd see it." Mia stated.

Vince took a moment to allow Mia's words to marinate in his brain. This was a rare moment for Vince because he never really listened to anyone. He tried to rewind and playback the past few weeks involving Dom, but none were found. He could barely remember what happened this morning.

Leon patted Vince's back. "You okay old coyote?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to push Letty and Dom sleeping together out of my mind. Thinking about it makes my childhood self want to hang himself."

After seeing today's events and taking Mia's words into consideration he decided he would pay close attention to them – to see if he would see what Mia and the rest of the team saw. _Did Letty really have Dom whipped enough to stop whoring around? _He thought. He would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Short chapter of Dom, final chapter is going to be Letty. Like it? Don't like it? Let me know._

_

* * *

  
_

Dom tugged the neckline of his tank top and inhaled deeply. He was supposed to be replacing his empty nitrous oxide tanks but found the task difficult to complete with sight he was bearing. Letty was working out a few kinks in her nitrous oxide system and the summer heat was doing wonders for her appearance – at least Dom thought so. The humidity that lingered in the garaged created hot sticky air that was causing everyone's body to sweat. Dom was simply entranced as he watched Letty reach for tools, bend over her car – and the sweat that made her caramel skin glisten in the sun looked delicious enough to eat. The frustrated look Letty wore on her face from the unwanted heat only turned Dom on more – he thought it made her look sultry.

Dom chuckled to himself and reluctantly tore his eyes from Letty. After all the years of dancing around each others' feelings they were finally together. He remembered vividly the first time their lips touched: how everything quickly started to become blurry, how breathing became a thing of the past, and how it felt so right. They both knew in that moment that this is how it was supposed to be – just thinking of their first kiss took Dom's breath away. He lifted his head from his work only to see Vince examining him like a scientist would a specimen.

When Vince noticed he was caught he quickly averted his eyes back to his playboy magazine. Dom shook his head in dismay. For the past couple of days he noticed Vince was watching him like a hawk and it was getting on his last nerves. All the constant watching reminded him of feds, but he knew it had something to do with the slight change in Letty and his relationship. Dom decided not to call him out on it since tomorrow – on Letty's Birthday – he would officially tell the team that he and Letty are a couple.

Dom rolled his eyes at a pretending to read Vince and went back to working on his car for tonight's races.

When it was time to leave for the night's event Dom asked Mia to keep Letty busy while he placed her birthday present in her car. Dom knew by the time they got back to the fort it would be well past midnight and officially Letty's birthday. He quickly made his way to her Nissan and exposed her gift. He handled it as if it were fine china and neatly placed it in her glove box. Before making a quick escape he stuck a post-it right on the rearview mirror.

Dom never bought a girl anything – not even popcorn at the movies, so this was a big milestone for him, and it made him slightly nervous. Being in a committed relationship was new territory for him, and it's only territory he would want to explore with Letty.

He made his way to his supped up, candy red Mazda, and started honking his horn.

"Let's go ladies!" he yelled from his car.

Within minutes Leon, Vince and Jesse came trudging down the porch steps and into their cars – followed by Mia who gave Dom a wink. Letty was the last to exit the house, walking with as much speed that a slug possessed. _Fucking smart ass_, Dom thought. He shook his head in amusement and revved up his engine and drove off into the night.

Within twenty minutes the team arrived in perfect flying V formation to the familiar abandoned warehouse. As Dom exited his car the typical skanks swarmed him as if he were a pot of honey – their hands not being shy to explore his rock hard chest and abs. He casually greeted them with a smile and "hellos" and gently guided away their traveling hands – he was saving them from a brutal beat down.

He leaned against the hood of his car, smirking, as his eyes locked with Letty's.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed the story. Here's the final chapter, hope you all enjoy. Like it? Don't like it? Let me know.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Letty was anxious for tonight's races. Yesterday, some cocky kid had the audacity to challenge her at the café and she couldn't wait to put him in his place in front of the whole underground race world. She showered in record time, quickly blow-dried her hair and applied a small amount of mascara to her eyes and finished with a swift swipe of carmex to her lips. Unlike Mia, Letty didn't change into ten different outfits before finally choosing one – it only took her seconds to decide what she was going to wear.

After slipping on her grungy looking boots she started to head downstairs to her car but Mia's voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Letty!" Mia yelled out from her room.

Letty retracted her steps and turned to enter Mia's room. "What's up chica?"

"I want your opinion on something. Take a seat," She demanded.

Letty raised one eyebrow, taking note of the scattered clothes. "You want my opinion on what you should wear tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Mia tried to act as though this was a routine occurrence – but there was no fooling Letty.

She crossed her arms at her chest. "Right, because we've done this so many times."

"Oh come, Let. Please."

Letty rolled her eyes and plopped down on Mia's bed. "Show me."

Mia chuckled. "Please, tone down the excitement." Mia grabbed a few random tops and held them out to Letty. "Which one?"

Letty sighed and eyed the articles of clothing. "I don't know Mia. They all look the same to me."

Mia looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean they all look the same? This one is black, this one is red, and this one is purple."

Letty rolled her eyes. She knew if she didn't chose they would never make it to the races. "The red one."

"Okay, now, should I wear this skirt or these skinny jeans?"

"The skinny jeans I guess," Letty answered, massaging her temples – this was becoming torturous.

Mia went to change into her clothes and returned with two pairs of high heels. "Which ones?"

Letty could not believe this was happening or why she allowed herself to get sucked into this. "The red ones, but you really should wear something flat in case you need to run from the cops."

Mia shrugged and slipped the red heels on. As Letty rose from her bed they both heard the sound of Dom's car horn and him yelling.

Letty snorted, thinking, _who does he think he is?_ Mia quickly grabbed her jacket and pranced downstairs. Letty lingered in her room a little longer just to annoy Dom. When she heard that the team was already outside and closing the doors to their cars she decided to trudge downstairs. When she reached the front door she began to walk slower than a turtle, smirking at Dom. After he shook his head and drove off she returned to walking normal and slipped into her car.

As she reached up to adjust her rearview mirror she noticed a bright yellow post-it peppered with Dom's kindergarten writing. She snatched it off her mirror and read: _So I guess this is what couples do; get each other shit for their birthdays. Take look in the glove box. –Dom. _Letty laughed, typical Dom; so unromantic – and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She stuck the post-it on her steering wheel and opened the glove box to retrieve her present. Inside was placed a white long slender box. _No he fucking didn't_, Letty thought. She briefly shook her head and thought that being in a relationship was turning Dom into a damn sap, but when she opened the box, she retracted her previous thought. The contents in which the box held lifted Letty's cheeks into a sweet smile. She gently picked up the replica military dog tags and examined them.

The first tag had an inscription of their names together. The second one had an inscription that read _semper fi. _Letty clasped them tightly in her hand and smiled a broadly. "You better be," she whispered out before placing the dog tags over her head. She revved up her engine and quickly caught up with the team, taking her place in their flying V formation as they reached the spot between two abandoned warehouses.

As she put her car in park her eyes locked with Dom's, who had just brushed off a couple of skanks. She grinned thinking how fitting his action was with the inscription on her dog tag. _So far so good,_ she thought.

The team swarmed around Dom and he explained tonight's line up of racers. After everyone's money was handed over, every quickly dispersed to the racing spot.

As Letty waited for Hector to give the go-ahead she occupied herself with an intense moment of eye-sex with Dom. When Hector waved his hands to the racers Letty pushed Dom and the rest of the world behind her and focused solely on the finish line a quarter mile down the line. It was no surprise that Letty jumped off the line first and maintained that position throughout the whole race. Letty drifted around and scooped up her money on her short drive back to the team. Before she could exit her car and gloat the familiar yell of "Cops!" had every one fleeing from the scene. Letty wasted no time in following suit.

While Letty sped away from the race scene she let her knee do the steering as she engaged in sending a text to Dom. _Let's skip Hector's after party. I need a massage_. Letty pressed send and didn't wait for a reply. In what seemed to be seconds she was at the empty fort, making herself comfortable on Dom's king size bed.

When Dom trekked upstairs and barged in his room his breath caught in his throat. Letty was lying on his bed, resting back on her elbows, wearing nothing but her dog tags. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

"Those pearls look good on you," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, they're alright." Letty said unflappably.

With no other words spoken Dom quickly discarded his clothes and joined Letty on the bed. Eyes became closed, lips pressed together, and quickly followed with tongues becoming entwined. Limbs clasped together, bodies pressed firmly against one another – they enjoyed a night of complete and utter ecstasy.

It was one in the afternoon when Letty kicked the blanket off her unclothed body. She stretched and made her way to Dom's bathroom to shower. When she and Dom emerged in the living room she was greeted with yells of "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks guys," she mumbled out, her voice still thick with sleep. Judging by the appearances of the team, and Mia, neither did they. The rest of the afternoon was spent eating her chocolate birthday cake for breakfast – thanks to Mia.

By late afternoon they all found themselves sitting in the backyard, grubbing away at tender barbecued chicken and succulent side dishes that the always motherly, Mia cooked up. When the back and forth banter between the team settled, Dom took it as an opportunity to come forth about his serious relationship with Letty.

Dom cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Hey guys, I wanna talk to you about something. I wanna know how you guys feel-well if you guys are okay with this-"

Letty snorted and immediately interjected. She felt Dom's approach was all wrong. Was he unaware that she didn't need the anybody's approval to date someone. "What he's really trying to say is that we're _together_. So that means you fucks better not try and throw any ho's his way or you'll answer to me, and if any of you dickwads have a problem with it you can fuck off." Letty winked at Mia and took a long sip of her corona.

Leon laughed. "That's old news baby girl. We already know. It's cool."

"Yeah, you guys make a perfect couple," Jesse added.

Mia nodded. "I agree."

Vince stayed quiet for a moment, looking down as his bottle of corona. The past few days he paid close attention to Dom and Letty – their actions, and intense looks were nothing he had ever seen in neither of them. He actually didn't know those types of feelings or looks existed until he saw Dom and Letty portray them. He was convinced that it must be love.

"It's cool," he began in his rough voice, "but Dom, if you break her heart, I'll have to kick your ass."

Dom chuckled. "Not gonna happen brother."

Letty tried to fight back a smile but was failing miserably. She loved Vince; he was the greatest big brother she'd ever known.

"Yeah, I believe you. By the looks of Letty's new piece of jewelry I'd she has you pretty whipped." Vince teased.

Dom just laughed, along with the rest of the team. He couldn't retort because to be honest it was true. She's held his attention from the day she turned sixteen, and always would. He felt so silly that a real relationship took this long to transpire. He glanced over at Letty, watching her fondle with her dog tags – he would never go out for a cheeseburger again when he had steak at home.

Letty inhaled sharply as she captured and took in this moment. Now that it was out in the open with the team it felt official. It was undoubtedly the best birthday she's ever had.

To the team, Letty's dog tags would be a constant reminder of how a feisty, pitbull with pearls tamed the Casanova. To Dom they were an affection of his love and a promise to always be faithful. To Letty it was the start of an amazing adventure with her modern day Clyde.


End file.
